darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Dreamscene
The Final Dreamscene is a challenging dream that is triggered by hitting the infectious fungus on the lever in the Radio Tower Bunker. Once the lever is hit, the player will faint and the dream will begin. Reaching the end of this dream without dying unlocks a passage in the Radio Tower Bunker that would otherwise be inaccessible. By using this passage, the Road to Home can be reached without having to kill the Talking Tree, unlocking the Merciful achievement this way. Walkthrough A passage has now opened where the great mouth was. Pick up the Military Flashlight in the backpack. Walk through the tunnel system, past the messages on the floor. Some of the previous, essence-induced dreams give advice as to how you should tackle the caverns. First, follow the path of Shiny Stones for the quickest way out. If you don't, you'll have to dodge past Villagers that turn into Chompers, Human Spiders, and/or Swampers. Seeing as you don't have a weapon, this is far from ideal. Once you've reached the deep water, take a left and enter through the bunker door. You'll have reached the Doctor's house. You'll have to mimic the actions in the prologue, meaning you have to take Wires and Rags from the clothes lying in the corner and craft a Lockpick to unlock the compartment, and strike down the door with the Shovel you find. Once you're free, you should go toward the crate in the leftmost room. Make sure to turn on the Generator. Before unlocking the crate, make sure to craft bandages and put them in your hotbar. The crate contains a Table Leg and some Pill (Healing), put them both in your hotbar. At this point, several Black Chompers will break down the barricades into the house and hunt you down. Fighting them is possible, but not advisable. Rather, you should run away like you would in Train Wreck dream . Escape through the open window in the top left room. From there, run south toward the Health Facility. Another Black Chomper will start beating on the door here. Hurry on toward the door on the far side of the building. It will be stuck when you try to open it. Give it a good hit with the Table Leg. Your Table Leg will now break. Close the door behind you and move to the right and up. The hardest part is now behind you. You'll find yourself in another set of caves. Make sure to hurry, as a black, tentacled substance will slowly chase you. Eventually, you'll reach a woman praying to something. Wait around for a bit. Don't read, and don't scroll down, if you don't want to see "the end"… A giant maw opens, run through it immediately. If you wait for too long, it will close and you'll have failed the dream sequence. Continue through the cave, you'll find yourself in a small, artificial tunnel. There is a shovel with 55% durability to the right, use it to dig the rubble to your left and enter the door beyond. Conclusion At this point, the Dream Sequence ends. You'll wake up again and can proceed through Tunnel 21. Eventually, you'll reach one of several pairs of ladders which can be climbed, this will lead you to a secret area north of the Road to Home, which has a few points of interest and several lore items that reveal more about the Darkwood setting.